Bomb Liberation!
by LycoX
Summary: After learning of what the Suicide Squad members have in their heads, Cisco and Lisa conspire to do something about it.


**Bomb Liberation!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was inspired by a post I saw on FYeahGoldenVibe's Tumblr page. Also, this is a few years after season 4 of Arrow.**

* * *

After a successful team up against the latest big bad that saw not only teams Arrow, Flash, and the current incarnation of the Legends, but also the Suicide Squad band together to stop it. Said threat you wonder? Well it was Malcolm Merlyn as he'd gone mad with power while as Ra's Al Ghul. His madness saw the end of the League of Assassins much to Nyssa's outrage but she was able to take solace in the fact she ended his life herself. This battle also brought the stunning revelation that Floyd Lawton himself was alive and well as he'd been deep undercover in some shadowy organization after his supposed death some four years ago. And while resting at the house Oliver and Felicity had rented out for occasions like this outside of Star City before heading their separate ways, Cisco 'Vibe' Ramon and Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart would learn of a horrifying truth about what helped keep the Suicide Squad members in line.

Along with ensuring no questions would be asked should they be captured while on assignment. Those two had managed to grow close thanks to the time Lisa had stormed into STAR Labs demanding to know where the heck her brother and Mick were after they had disappeared. Cisco, being the most familiar with the woman had been the one to inform her of where those two were. Lisa understandably had a hard time believing that but she never had reason to dis-trust Cisco on anything he said. It also helped he was being so serious and earnest about the whole thing when he explained it to her. So while her brother went about time traveling to save the future, Lisa stayed with the Flash team since she wasn't wanting to be on her own while her brother and Mick were gone.

The Golden Glider would turn out to be quite the help for Jay when Cisco, Barry, and Wells went to Earth-2 to save Jesse from Zoom. Jay would even be a mentor of sorts for the Glider and would be one of the reasons she went over to the good side much to Leonard's annoyance. But the good Captain was secretly happy his baby sister wasn't going to be in the criminal life anymore. And the more time Lisa and Cisco were around another, the closer they got to one another despite the objections his family had to the whole thing. She never could understand why none of the Ramons could be all that accepting of her man aside from maybe Dante and even a speech from her did little good. But the two lovebirds weren't going to let naysayers get in their way of happiness.

Though when Rag Doll grumbled about the bomb in their spines, both Lisa and Cisco were highly appalled by the whole thing as it was immoral as Hell. And for Lisa, it reminded her way too much of what her dear ol' dad had done to her to ensure Lenny's co-operation in some heist of his. A little chat with John Diggle helped the duo to find out where the team members were usually kept and some hours and a few planning sessions later saw the two plus a Meta-Genius codenamed Gizmo and member of the current Legends get inside the ARGUS base outside of Star City without being detected thanks to the Meta-Genius and Cisco's inventiveness.

Cisco and Gizmo had a little respect towards the other due to their smarts but other then that they pretty much disliked one another as Cisco thought the little man to be an annoying douche bag while Gizmo thought Cisco to be a goodie little two shoes. As the two set up a specially made device, Lisa stood a little ways away with a little gizmo of her own that the two geniuses had made. A specialized microphone that could make one's voice be heard through out an entire building no matter how many floors there was. "Hello ARGUS! This is GoldenVibrations Radio and we're gonna rock you whether you like it or not! We at the station heard about your nasty little tendency to put bombs into people to ensure they do your work and we just couldn't help but disagree with that notion."

As she talked, the Bomb De-Actimelter was set up and was soon ready to go with a press of the button. The device would not only deactivate the bombs in the Squad members' spines, but also melt the bombs harmlessly. There had been talk of a specialized virus that would enter the marrow to prevent further bomb attachments but Cisco had nixed that idea but quick much to Gizmo's displeasure. "And so, with the use of a _gorgeous_ mind or two, GoldenVibrations Radio has brought to life a special device that will make those nasty bombs in a few peoples' spines go bye bye. Keep in mind if you try something like this again we will be back my lovely sweet hearts." Lisa then turned and blew a kiss to Cisco much to Gizmo's disgust as touchy feely crap was so not his thing.

Lisa couldn't wait to stick it to these jerks for doing something as horrible as bomb implantments! And with a nod to her hunk of Genius Spanish, Cisco pressed the big red shiny button and a noise could be heard. Followed by exclamations of joy as the Squad members rejoiced in the fact they didn't have to worry about sudden death anymore via going boom. Guards then finally showed up with the clear intention to do away with the three invaders but Lisa had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Well, would love to stay but I'm afraid I just can't. People to save, places to go, and _Vibes_ to _enjoy_ and all that."

And before the soldiers could do a single thing, the three vanished in a beam of light much to their sheer unhappiness. This act would infuriate the crap out of Amanda Waller and the woman would have the team moved elsewhere while Lyla Michaels-Diggle was amused by the whole thing. The mother had her suspicions about how Cisco and Lisa had managed to find out where the Squad was but never said a thing as even she had come to realize over time over how immoral those bombs were. And if people were later saved while places were went too? Well, Lisa could tell you but she'd rather talk about the enjoyment of Vibes much to Cisco's embarrassment as he liked to keep their activities in the bedroom private. That and so that Leonard Snart wouldn't come after him if he knew of what they did.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh, gotta love Tumblr for inspiration like this! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
